


The Feelings Beneath it All...

by Polymathic_Ideas



Category: Pride and Prejudice (2005)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-03-02 17:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polymathic_Ideas/pseuds/Polymathic_Ideas
Summary: This is the scene from the movie where Elizabeth runs through the rain after hearing that Darcy was the one responsible for separating Jane from Bingley. When Darcy confronts Elizabeth, however, Elizabeth decides to be civil, only to have it backfire...





	1. Chapter 1

The clouds thundered, their grey throats roaring at the sky, turning the afternoon to twilight. Rain fell in buckets, soaking swirling fabric soaked in mud at the hem.   
   
Fury emanated from me as I ran. 

My feet collide with a rather large puddle, sending water cascading into my shoes and soaking me even more, but I don’t care.

_How could he do that?_

_Just destroy Jane’s hopes of happiness for his pride?_

_What of Wickham?.._

I was unable to continue. I stopped to catch my breath, my hands on my knees. I then looked up to find myself surrounded by trees by which nothing looked familiar. 

_Great. Now I’ve gotten myself lost in the pouring rain. You couldn’t have seen where you were going, could you, Lizzie?_

Taking a deep breath, I looked for anything apart from dense under-grove beneath the menacing branches, guarding the darkness within them.

A pillared structure suddenly popped into view in the distance where I could seek shelter from the pounding rain. I sneezed and ran for it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sighing, I leaned against a pillar, removing my scarf. Ever since I met Darcy, I hadn’t been able to rid my thoughts of him. Even though I hated him, I could see through his pride to the gentleness beneath. 

I had caught sight of him in the street giving money to a poor family. Or when he offered his hand to me as I stepped into the carriage. My heart gave a twinge of pain.

_Am I really falling for him?_

_How could I when he has destroyed the lives of more than one?_

I shake my head. 

I just can’t dismiss what he’s done as acts of kindness. He’s just not good with people. 

_Is it really pride that everyone sees? Or is it just seriousness?_

Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. Starting, I turned quickly.

There he was, panting rather, as if he had been running. He was drenched, his dark hair plastered to his forehead. A look of ambiguity covered his face. 

“Miss Elizabeth, pardon my intrusion but I knew I had to see you.”

I stared at him in confusion.

“In vain I have struggled with certain feelings towards you. I now ask you to end my agony.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I love you,” he said quickly, staring at me with those intense blue eyes, ”Please do me the honor of accepting my hand.”

My heart suddenly started pounding and my brain was late to catch up. 

_…What?_

It took a couple of seconds for my thoughts to rush back in.

_That was…_

_unexpected._

But how could he possibly think that I would accept any proposal with what he’s done? 

I took a deep breath. _Calm down. Remember to be civil. He’s not use to this sort of thing._

I looked up at him and replied calmly, “I’m sorry to have caused you pain. It was not intentional.”

He looked confused, “Is this your reply?”

“I would find it hard to accept a man who has ruined the happiness of a most beloved sister.”

He went silent for a while, staring at me with those intense eyes. I was unable to read what lie behind them. 

“Do you deny it?” I asked with a little color in my voice. 

“No, I don’t. If you are referring to your sister Jane, I separated her from Bingley out of friendship. I saw her feelings were only polite and I feared for the heartbreak of a most beloved friend.”

“My sister is very shy, even around me. She hardly confesses her feelings to anyone,” I state, finding it harder to control myself. 

“I know that you find it hard to have interactions with others, but you didn’t have to react so quickly to Jane’s shyness,” I pleaded, staring up at him. 

He looked away, abashed. After a while, he said, “There are other reasons why I reacted so harshly.” 

He took a deep breath and moved closer, “I must ask you not to repeat this to anyone else.” I could feel the heat coming off him. 

I nodded. 

“You may be wondering why Wickham and I have such distain for each other.” 

I said quickly, “He had told me that you had taken all of his fortune away out of pride.”

He sighed, “He would say something like that. You will find that Wickham is not the man he seems.”

“How do you mean?” 

“As you may know, Wickham and I grew up together. My father had come to love Wickham as a son and decided to give him the church to take care of. I was worried, as I had seen how Wickham spends the money he gets, mostly on gambling. My father wouldn’t listen. Upon my father’s death, Wickham indeed showed no intention of following my father’s wishes. As such, I gave him a significant sum of money that allowed him to live a good life and to find decent work. A few years later, he came back, asking for more money, after which I blatantly refused.”

“How awful!” I exclaimed, “But I still don’t see why you did what you did.”

“That’s not the worst part,” he replied, his voice becoming more sullen. 

He sighed and looked out at the pouring rain. After a few seconds, he continued,

“He wooed my sister, Georgiana. She fell in love with him and wanted to elope with him. He was only after the inheritance of 20,000 pounds that was in her name. Upon hearing this, I rushed in to save her. Wickham then left her heartbroken. She was only fifteen.”

I gasped, covering my hands with my mouth. What a horrible man, to do something like that! How could I ever have fallen for him, his charms! I just hope that he stays away from my sisters.

I looked up at him to see him staring at me. 

“I now understand your motives, but that is not enough for me to forgive you.” 

“I understand. Then you reject my request?” 

“I don’t know!” I run my hands through my hair in frustration.

I continue, “You’ve hurt my sister and yet you are such an honorable person. I have seen you being kind to others and I know that you are caring and compassionate when you are not facing the awkwardness of being around others,” I said in a rush, “Not to mention the fact that I am disoriented by my feelings.” I blushed and looked down, “Whenever I look at you, I get this feeling in my heart that won’t stop aching.”

He started, a blush tinting his high cheekbones. He stuttered, “I.. I don’t know what to say. I had half expected you to hate me.” He ran a hand through his hair and then looked at me, “I’m very confused, Miss Elizabeth. I am unsure of your reply.” 

I looked up quickly to see his gaze boring into me, asking, pleading.

A flush came to my face as well and I looked away. My heart lurched again and I couldn’t stop it from pounding. I paused for a moment, then, very tentatively, I rested my head against his chest, “I don’t know. I don’t know what to do, Darcy.”

He froze, unsure of what to do. 

And then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest where I could feel the pounding of his heart, same as mine. 

He breathed out, blowing warm air by my ear, which was most likely scarlet by now, “Knowing that you reciprocate my feelings, even if it is slight, brings me great relief and joy.”

Tears came to my eyes. I grabbed his coat and held on, not knowing if my legs would hold me. How could I have thought him to be so prideful? He really is so kind, so gentle. He really doesn’t ask for much does he? 

He held me tighter, stroking my hair and calming me with soft words. _Why am I breaking down like this? I’m usually so composed. How can he do this to me?_

He squeezed and withdrew from me to hand me a handkerchief from his coat pocket. Thanking him, I took it to wipe my eyes.

After a few moments, he put his hand under my chin and lifted it up to meet his eyes, which softened and smiled at me. 

“I know now that I am not worthy of you yet, but I will be soon. Then you will know for certain your answer.” He then brought my hand to his lips, just barely grazing my knuckles. Just at that touch, an electric shock went through me.

And with that, he left me, the rain slowing as the sun broke through the clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

I sighed with relief as I felt the carriage come to a stop. I had been on the road for hours and I was just ready to be home. I leaped out of the carriage to find Jane running towards me, a huge smile on her face. I reach out to her, holding her close.

 

“I’ve missed you so much!” I exclaimed as Jane takes my bag and my hand, leading me inside.

 

“And I you, sister,” she cooed. We had made it into the house when Lydia comes barreling out of a room towards me.

 

“Lizzie, we’ve just had the greatest news!” She slumps down in a chair. “Mr. Wickham has left Miss King and is coming to visit us!” She squealed with excitement.

 

_Thank goodness for that! Poor Miss King. But I don’t like the idea of Wickham coming to see us. I’m worried Lydia’s infatuation with him might get the better of her._

 

Lydia looked at me curiously for my long silence before saying, “Your awfully quiet Lizzie. Aren’t you happy that Wickham is coming to visit? I know that you like him as much as I do” She let out a long sigh, “Well, we must compete over him. But rest assured that I will win.”

 

I try to Ignore Lydia’s babbling as I inquire to Jane about the goings on while I was away.

 

Jane goes quiet after I ask if there is any new news. A moment passed, she replies quietly, “Mr. Bingley has returned to Netherfield Hall.”

 

I stood there in shock for a second before collecting myself and placing my hand over Jane’s.

 

“That’s wonderful! You will be able to see him again.”

 

She sighed deeply, “I no longer have any regard for Mr. Bingley.” As she said this, her eyes weld up with tears.

 

“You know that’s not true!” I exclaim as I put my hands on her cheeks, forcing her to look at me, “I know that your heart is still broken from his departure, but this opportunity will mend it I’m sure. Don’t give up!”

 

Her chest heaved as she let out a ragged breath.

 

“I just don’t know.”

 

I pressed on, “It’s never too late to love someone and what you found with Bingley can’t be found anywhere else.”

 

She nodded solemnly and hugged me tight.

 

“I’ll try, Lizzie. Thank you.”

 

I squeezed her, pouring all my support into her through our contact. She stepped back, refreshed and with a smile on her face. It was just then that we heard a knock on the door.

 

Jane and I looked quickly at each other, a silent line of communication running between us.

 

I rush to the door as Jane takes a deep breath, taking the time to calm her nerves and straighten herself.

 

Sure enough, when I opened the door, Mr. Bingley stood on the other side, smiling brightly but clearly nervous.

 

I smiled back in hopes that he would be a little more at ease. I was also concerned that his nervousness would scare off Jane. I opened the door more to let him in. As he stepped onto the threshold, he spotted Jane, and his face split into a wide smile. He went over to her and leaned down to kiss her hand, “What an honor it is to see you again, Miss Jane. It has been too long.”

 

Jane blushed but she smiled kindly, “And you, Mr. Bingley.”

 

He stood up, “Shall we go for a walk?” he inquired. Jane nodded. He then offered his arm and they walked out the door. I closed it and gave a deep sigh. _Thank goodness for that. However, something makes me think that Darcy was involved._ I thought as I walked down the hall to gather my things and take them to my room.

 

Over the next few weeks, Mr. Bingley had been visiting regularly to see Jane and to spend time with the family. Of course, Mother was exuberant. She pelted Bingley with questions and gossip. There was more than one time where I had to make a distraction so that Bingley could breathe. I then had asked Bingley if Mr. Darcy had come to Netherfield. He shook his head, “I’m afraid that Darcy had business to take care of, so he could not join me.”

 

My heart fell a little. I had hoped to see Darcy again after our meeting in the rain. I shook my head. _I shouldn’t expect his constant attention all the time. He’s a busy man and he has his own affairs to take care of._ But I couldn’t help holding onto the hope, along with the handkerchief he had given me. I had studied the embroidery and it was beyond magnificent. I had put it in my nightstand for safe keeping and would look at it now and again for the reminder of his promises and affections. It gave me a warm felling within. I smiled and laughed at a story Bingley was telling.

 

A few days later, Bingley came to the house and asked if he could have a moment alone with Jane. We all shuffled out of the room and put our ears to the door. The soft rumble of voices sounded within. Bingley spoke, then silence. Then a sob came through the door and a thump. Then there was laughter and we stood back as the door swung open. Bingley had an enormous smile on his face as he called, “Where can I find Mr. Bennet?”

 

Mother was in ecstasy. She happily showed him the way while the others danced around, laughing. Jane came out, smiling a true smile, tears streaming down her face. I held her, tears of happiness now streaming down my face. I thanked the Lord for his kindness and allowing these two people to be reunited. I thought of Darcy and I knew it was because of him that Bingley came back. My heart leaped and I felt as if I were flying. _Thank you._ I thought as Lydia started talking about wedding plans.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The next few weeks were spent anxiously preparing for the wedding. Everyone was running about, fetching fabric, organizing meal plans, talking with the priest. All the while, Jane was being pulled here and there for opinions and to try on a multitude of things. I knew that this was a little too much for her, so I tried to relieve her stress by shooing away unnecessary requests and assuring her that everything was going to be just fine, all the while trying to make her laugh. This helped a lot and she started smiling again. We then laughed together as we walked outside. I was sure than nothing could burst this bubble of happiness. Never did I realize that I would be so wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple days before the wedding, I woke up to some strange thumping in the room next to me. I got up, telling Jane to go back to sleep, and dressed quickly. I walked quietly down the hall, following the noise.

 

It was coming from Lydia’s room.

 

I rushed to the door and quietly opened it. Lydia, fully dressed, was heaving a suitcase out of a window. I froze. She then called, “I’m coming down! Catch me, Wickham!”

 

That got me moving.

 

I opened the door wider and ran for the window, but too late. She had leaped out and I heard a thump from below. I hid in the shadows and looked down. There was Wickham, placing Lydia on the ground and picking up her suitcase. I shook with anger, but I did not move. He kissed her cheek and they ran off into the darkness. I stared after them for a moment before my brain started working again.

 

_Wha… No! Lydia! You foolish child! Do you realize what you have just done?!_

 

I cursed Wickham for wooing my sister to do something so scandalous. _Our chances for marriage will be ruined by this!_ I shook my head, trying to clear my mind. No, there was no other choice. I would have to go after them. No one must know. It could ruin the family.

 

My face set, I ran to my room and quietly packed for the journey. Before I opened the door, I took one last look at Jane, peacefully sleeping. _I’m so sorry, Sister. But I must do this. Farewell._ I opened the door and ran downstairs.

 

I made for the kitchen to pack some food and some money. I was just about to go out to the stables when I ran into Father.

 

“Good Lord, Elizabeth! What in the world is going on? Its the middle of the night,” he said, worried. A book was in his hand. _Late night reading, I suppose._

 

“Father, Lydia has just eloped with Wickham!” I said quickly. He started, alarm covering his face.

 

“Are you sure, Elizabeth?”

 

“Yes. I just saw them. I need to go after them, Papa, before they do anything worse.”

 

He sighed and placed a hand on my shoulder, “You sure about this?”

 

I nodded, “I might still be able to catch them.”

 

He nodded and gave me a hug, “Good luck then. Please be careful.”

 

I gave him an assured look and made for the door. But he called out behind me, “What should I tell your mother?”

 

“Tell her that I’m going to see a friend that has fallen ill,” I said, running out to the stables.

 

I was on a horse, my bag in it’s saddlebags. With a determined face, I nudged the horse’s sides and took off into the night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dawn had peaked over the horizon when I had been roaming the hills, searching for any signs of Lydia and Wickham. I shook my head. _They must have made for London. I should go there then._ I sighed and turned my steed for the road.

 

It was dusk when I reached the outskirts of London. My steed was exhausted and so was I. I spotted an inn down the road and made my way for it.

 

As I neared it, I saw a rickety sign, swaying in the wind. _The Roaring Lion_. I dismounted and walked over to the stables. I took my bag out of the saddlebags and gave the reigns to the stableboy. I then went inside.

 

The inn was full of aromas of food and voices, talking and eating at round tables set all across the room. A large bar sat at the end. I walked over to the receptionist desk,

 

“Excuse me. May I have a room?”

 

The receptionist looked up at me and blinked,

 

“Sorry, dear, what was that?” she asked loudly over the large rumble of voices. I repeated my question. She smiled and nodded. I handed over a couple coins and she gave me a key, “Are you traveling alone, dear?” I nodded.

 

She leaned in then and said quietly, “Make sure that you stay away from the bar. The boys are celebrating a bit too much tonight.” I nodded again, “Thank you, Madam.”

 

She sat back, smiling again, “Your room is five doors to the left.” Thanking her again, I made my way through the tables and to my room. Inside was a small bed and a nightstand with a lamp on it. _It will have to do._ I thought. I unpacked and went out to get some food. I found a table in the corner of the packed room.

 

I was just about to start eating when some drunken men made their way toward me. I started, avoided their eyes. They lumbered over to me, swaying a little. One put his hands on my table, “What is a pretty little lady doing in a place like this all alone?” I looked up, staring into his red, drunken eyes, ”Pardon me sir, but my business is none of your concern.”

 

He guffawed, and the others came around my table, surrounding me, “Feisty one, this is,” one of them replied, “They are always the most interesting…” He sat down next to me, grinning. The smell of alcohol rolled of him in waves. I blinked, “Sir, I must ask you to remove yourself from my personal space.” He came closer, ignoring me, ”Aw come on, just a little kiss.”

 

“Please stop, sir,” I said warningly, moving away from him. He scooted towards me, “You know you want it…” I was preparing to push him away and make a break for it when I heard a voice from behind me, “Ah, there you are, my dear!”

 

I turned quickly to see, none other than Mr. Darcy, pushing his way through the crowd.

 

He walked up to the drunken men and asked, “And what would you gentlemen be doing with my wife?” They blinked, then one said slyly, “We were just making acquaintances, good sir.”

 

He nodded, unconvinced, “Weren’t you just making unwanted advances on my wife, even when she voiced her displeasure?” His mood became dark and threatening. I just sat there and stared as he glared at the one next to me.

 

The drunk said hastily, “I thought she was alone. I did not know she was married.”

 

Darcy’s eyebrows furrowed, “So you think that it is okay to advance on an unmarried woman, despite her will?”

 

The men surrounding me fell into uncomfortable silence. Darcy continued, “And you call yourselves gentlemen? Go sober up. If I catch you assaulting another lady, you will hear from me. Now go,” he waved his hand impatiently. They quickly got to their feet and hurried away. After looking darkly after them, Darcy turned to me, a look of concern on his face, “Are you alright, Elizabeth?”

 

I nodded, struggling for words. They then came pouring out after a few seconds, “I am very surprised to see you. What would you be doing here?”

 

He laughed, catching me off guard. He took a seat across from me, “Out of all the things to come out of your mouth, that was not what I was expecting.” I raised an eyebrow, “And what would that be?” He shrugged, “I thought that those men would have startled you more than they did, but I am one to underestimate you.”

 

I smiled, “I’ve had a lot of experience with my sisters doing unexpected things.” He chuckled before becoming serious again, “Please forgive me for assuming the role of your husband. I had only meant to scare off those men. I…”

 

I put my hand up before he could continue, “All is forgiven, Mr. Darcy. I understand the implications of your actions.”

 

He closed his mouth and nodded gratefully. A silence followed as I stared around, trying to figure out what to say. It was he who spoke first, “I have not seen anyone with you this evening. Begging your pardon, may I ask why you are traveling alone?”

 

His deep stare distracted me, making it hard for me to form words, “Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, but I do not wish to trouble you. You are busy man…” I looked away nervously. But of course he could see right through me.

 

His face grew serious, “What happened? Please tell me and I will do all that I can to help.” I shake my head as I am on the brink of tears. He reached out and grabbed my hand suddenly, “Please tell me,” he pleaded, his eyes shining with concern. I took a deep breath, trying to compose myself. He gently rubbed my hand, trying to comfort me. I slowly told him about the incident that I witnessed and what I was doing about it.

 

His face darkened and he sighed, “I am so sorry. I could have prevented this.”

 

I looked up quickly, “Forgive me, Mr. Darcy, but how?”

 

“I asked you not to reveal Wickham’s nature and as such your sister and family must suffer because of his actions,” he said solemnly. He took a deep breath, then straightened up, determination in his eyes, “Miss. Elizabeth, I vow to help you in your quest to put this right. I at least owe you that.”

 

I nodded, “Thank you. You can’t even know how much I appreciate this.”

 

He smiled warmly, positively melting my grim mood and warming my heart, “Of course.” He squeezed my hand then looked around, “Have you gotten a room for the night?” he asked. I nodded.

 

“Then I shall as well,” and with that he got up and went over to the receptionist. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, letting myself relax. I had found comfort in Mr. Darcy, which was relieving, but it also made me uneasy. I still didn’t know how I felt about him. I was certainly willing to give him a second chance, but I wasn’t one to forgive easily, especially when it concerned those who I wasn’t well acquainted with.

 

_Nonetheless, he has helped Jane out(I suspect) and is openly willing to help me with this dilemma. Give him a chance._

 

I nodded and straightened myself to consume my now rather cold food. Mr. Darcy came to me soon afterward with a plate of food. When he saw me eating, he insisted, “Your food must be cold after that encounter. Let me get you a fresh plate.” I blinked and looked up at him.

 

_And to think that I thought that he had no manners of a gentlemen…_

 

I smiled up at him, thanking him. He smiled back that beautiful smile that made me warm and fuzzy all over, along with sending warmth through me. He then bowed, “So I shall gather the lady her food…” and went back into the crowd of people that cluttered the inn.

 

_How does he do that?_

 

_I guess that I am in for a surprise myself…._ I thought, laughing to myself.


End file.
